Bajka o dwóch smokach/Scenariusz
Śledzik: Hyy. Szeptozgony atakują! Budź się, Sztukamięs, musimy lecieć! No już, słońce, budź się! Mieczyk: Yyy, co jest? Co tak trąbią? Ty, to, to na śniadanie? Szpadka: Weź, Szeptozgony atakują. Mieczyk: Hahaha. I to się nazywa śniadanie. Ha! Sączysmark: Łuhu! Astrid: Sączysmark! A co ty robisz? Sączysmark: Oj, przepraszam. Co? Wystraszyłem twojego słodkiego smoczka? Astrid: Weź mi stąd zmykaj, muszę być szybko w Twierdzy! Sączysmark: O nie, słoneczko, to ja muszę być szybko w Twierdzy, ty lecisz do zbrojowni, misia! Astrid: Chyba ja dostałam wczoraj Twierdzę, kochaneczku. Zapomniałeś? Sączysmark: Wiesz co ci powiem? Kto pierwszy dotrze do Twierdzy, w sensie ja, bierze Twierdzę! Astrid: Jak sobie życzysz! Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Ojej, przepraszam. Myślałem, że lubisz dorsze. O nie. Czkawka: Ahaś, to ja już chyba wiem, co tatuś na to. Stoick: Zgodziłem się na ćwiczenia, na te wasze smocze alarmy, ale ja się nie spodziewałem, że wy będziecie mi próbowali zrujnować wioskę. Śledzik: E-e, wodzu, bo myśmy tylko w Twierdzy narozrabiali. Nie… I po co ty się Śledzik w ogóle odzywasz? Czkawka: Tata, ja przepraszam, to miały być zwykłe ćwiczenia, ale jakoś… jakoś tak nam nie poszło. Nie gniewaj się. Pyskacz: Nie… My tam się nie gniewamy, ale nie wiem co na to Niemy Sven. Stoick: Niemy Sven na to akurat nic. Ale nie ujdzie wam to. Musicie ponieść karę. Astrid: Och, Pleśniakowe pole kapustki. Śledzik: O fe, nie dobrze mi. Szpadka: Tak szczerze, nie jest najgorzej. Mieczyk: No. Nie wąchaj tylko spróbuj. Mm… Czkawka: Dobra ludzie. Trzeba z pola sprzątnąć wszystkie głazy, żeby w piątek można było obsiewać. Astrid, Sączysmark, wskakujcie na smoki i bierzcie się za największe sztuki na końcu pola. Sączysmark: Wiesz Czkawka, to chyba bardziej męska robota. Astrid: Serio? W sumie racja. Czkawka, może dałbyś mi Śledzika? Sączysmark: Co? Astrid? A ty weź na mnie spójrz i powiedz co widzisz. Hę? Astrid: Ty chcesz szczerze, czy mam być miła? Sączysmark: Widzisz dwie tony czystej, nieskazitelnej kwintesencji męskości. Astrid: Tylko żebym przez ciebie nie musiała pracować po godzinach panie kwintesencjo. Sączysmark: Oo. Ała… Czkawka: Ach… Mieczyk: Ej, ty patrz jak się bawią. Też chcę się pobawić. Pamiętasz, uczyli nas, że co dwie głowy… Szpadka: … to nie jedna. Ou, braciszku, ty to masz łeb. Śledzik: O nie, nie, nie rusz. To są głazy do obrony i katapult, nie do jedzenia. Ja wiem, że wyglądają pysznie i smakują, co? Czkawka: Niesłychana rzecz. Wszystko jak po maśle idzie… szło. Astrid: Ej, no co ty? Oszalałeś? Czkawka: Wykrakałem. Sączysmark: Chyba ci mówiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącała. To robota dla Wikinga. Astrid: No właśnie. Dla Wikinga, więc co ty tu robisz? Sączysmark: Oo. Czkawka: Och, jakie to urocze. Szczerbek, weź w nich strzel. Sączysmark: Hakokieł, przestań! Co ty robisz? Astrid: Wichurka, już, uspokój się. Czkawka: '''Ho, ho. Ej, co jest? Nie wygłupiaj się! Mieliśmy ich pogodzić. '''Sączysmark: Smok no, co z tobą? Hakokieł! Astrid: Proszę cię, Wichurka! Czkawka: Ej, słyszycie mnie? Rozdzielcie te smoki! Sączysmark: Staram się! Czkawka: To się bardziej postaraj. No dobra ludzie, spotykamy się przy kopcu. Sączysmark: Dziewczyno, opanuj tego swojego durnego smoka! Czkawka: Ej! Astrid: Mój smok jest durny? Człowieku, ten twój latający Hakogrill próbował nas żywcem usmażyć! Czkawka: Ej! Sączysmark: Hakogrill?! HAKOGRILL!? Ładnie ci się, kurczę, powiedziało. Astrid: Ja myślę. Czkawka: EEJ! Sączysmark: Tak?! Tak myślisz?! Astrid: '''Tak, właśnie tak myślę. '''Sączysmark: '''A gdybym ja nazwał twoją panienkę brzydulą?! '''Astrid: Chcesz wiedzieć kto tu jest brzydulą?! Czkawka: Szczerbatek. Dziękuję. Kochani, czy któreś z was mogłoby mi wytłumaczyć, co tam się wydarzyło? Sączysmark: A proszę! Ja i Hakokieł spokojnie sobie pracowaliśmy, aż tu nagle pojawiła się Wichurka i zaczęła w nas strzelać! Astrid: Ty chyba masz nie tak z tą głową. Czkawka, odwrotnie. Przerzucaliśmy z Wichurką głazy, kiedy ten świrus i jego przerośnięty ogniopluj zwyczajnie się na nas rzucili! Sączysmark: Co? Co, no błagam cię, dziewczyno?! No ty się tylko kłócisz po to, żeby się, kurczę, normalnie kłócić, no. Może spróbuję jeszcze raz. Czkawka: Nie, nie trzeba. Słuchajcie, jesteście w stanie razem pracować? Tak czy nie? Świetnie. Śledzik: Ty wiesz, to było dziwne. Czkawka: Co? To, że Sączysmark i Astrid próbowali się pozagryzać? Och, czy ja wiem? Śledzik: Nie, o smokach mówię. Sączysmark i Astrid okej, szczerze się nienawidzą, ale Wichurka i Hakokieł nigdy nic do siebie nie miały. Czkawka: '''Hm. '''Stoick: I jak, synek? Jak idą prace polowe? Czkawka: Och, tata, doskonale, wręcz genialnie. Działamy jak dobrze naoliwiona katapulta. Stoick: Doprawdy? Hmmm. A mnie doszły słuchy, że Astrid i Sączysmark coś nie do końca się ze sobą dogadają. O dziwo. Czkawka: Ahaha. Haha. Oj tam, tata, takie tam byle… eee… byle co. Nie ma o czym mówić. Znasz ich przecież. Zresztą coś ty, jestem pewien, że już im dawno przeszło. Stoick: Miejmy nadzieję. Astrid: Czkawka, ja nie będę więcej pracować z Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka: O, Astrid, jaka piękna noc! Chodź może na zewnątrz, dobrze? Ej, chyba o tym rozmawialiśmy. Astrid: Ty rozmawiałeś, my słuchaliśmy, jak to zwykle. Słuchaj, ja nie zamierzam narażać Wichurki tylko dlatego, że ten dziecinny pajac kompletnie nie umie opanować swojego smoka! Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, wystarczy. Jutro… Jutro się tym zajmę. Obiecuję. Astrid: Dziękuję. Czkawka: No nie ma za co. Ahaha, takie tam, tata, nasze sprawy. Nic ważnego. Wiesz… może ja otworzę. Sączysmark: Czkawka, ja nie dlatego… Czkawka: Och, patrz jaki księżyc! Błagam cię, jesteście jak dzieci. Sączysmark: Co? Proszę cię, ta dziewczyna kompletnie nie panuje nad swoim smokiem. Pewnie moja męskość ją rozprasza, co zrobić? Hm. Czkawka: Już całkiem oszalałeś? Sączysmark: Nawet on jest pod wrażeniem. No nie mów mi, że ty nie jesteś. Dobra, nie ważne. A teraz posłuchaj. Czkawka: Niech zgadnę. Nie chcesz jutro pracować z Astrid, tak? Sączysmark: Niech zgadłeś! Widzisz, jak chcesz to umiesz. Hakokieł, chodź, poprężymy sobie muskułki. Czkawka: Ech. Stoick: Mamy jakiś problem? Czkawka: Co? Problem? Gdzie? Jaki problem? Nie, tata, co ty? Wszyscy szczęśliwi. Wszystko idzie pięknie. Stoick: Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Czkawka: Tak. I mnie też. Układa się… Układa się, że hej. Stoick: Skoro tak twierdzisz. Czkawka: A twierdzę. Tak właśnie twierdzę. No dobra, wygrałeś! Astrid i Sączysmark doprowadzają mnie już do szału! Oj, zachowują się jak dzieci, jak dwulatki! Ja już naprawdę nie wiem co gorsze, czy oni, czy te ich smoki! Ale smoki to można zamknąć w klatkach, dać jakąś karę! Ech. Stoick: Ulżyło ci? Czkawka: Och… Trochę tak. Stoick: To dobrze. A teraz… posłuchaj. Są trzy metody opanowania skłóconych Wikingów. Czkawka: No mów, słucham. Stoick: Metoda numer jeden. Dajesz każdemu po siekierce i czekasz, aż sprawa się rozwiążę. Czkawka: Nawet niezłe, tylko takie jakieś takie… ostateczne trochę. Poproszę metodę numer dwa. Stoick: Daję ci po maczudze i czekasz aż sprawa się rozwiążę. Czkawka: Okej, świetnie, a czy ja chcę znać metodę numer trzy? Stoick: Oo, trzecia jest szatańska i ma konsekwencje często nie specjalne. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że zdażają się i sukcesy. Myślę, że szanse są pół na pół. Czkawka: '''Aha, a zdradzisz szczegóły? '''Stoick: '''Musisz ich podstępem zmusić do wspólnej pracy. '''Astrid: Dziwne. Hej, słyszysz to? Sączysmark: Cicho. Te dźwięki to chyba po drugiej stronie. O nie, no dzięki Czkawka. Astrid: Metoda numer trzy. Och, mogłam się tego spodziewać. Dobra, Wichurka i ja nie mamy z tym żadnego problemu i spokojnie możemy z wami pracować. Sączysmark: Pff, to chyba my tu nie mamy żadnego problemu. Prawda Hakokieł? Śledzik: Gdybym na własne oczy nie zobaczył, to bym ci chyba nie uwierzył. Czkawka: No i proszę, ojciec miał jednak rację. Chociaż nieco podrasowałem te jego trzecią metodę. Tak przecież postępują wielcy wodzowie. A mianowicie piorą jakiś pomysł, kształtują pod siebie. Śledzik: Eee… Czkawka? Astrid: Aaa! Sączysmark: Aaa! Czkawka: '''Wielcy wodzowie niestety dość często się mylą. Astrid, Sączysmark. Wasze smoki kompletnie oszalały i ja chyba wiem dlaczego. Czułem, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. To jest tak: smoki przejęły wasze nastroje, waszą złość i zachowują się teraz dokładnie tak samo jak wy. '''Sączysmark: Ale to moja wina, że ja i mój smok czujemy tak samo? Ach… Czkawka: Nie twoja, nie twoja, spokojnie. Moi drodzy, myślę, że musicie się lepiej poznać i uspokoić. Dlatego pora na małą zamianę. Świetnie. Astrid: Co? Co znaczy „świetnie”? Czkawka: A to, że dzisiaj zamieniacie się smokami. Sączysmark i Astrid: CO?! Czkawka: Słyszeliście. Sączysmark: Ale to babski smok! Czkawka: Jeżeli będziecie się w stanie dogadać ze smokami to, kto wie, może i ze sobą dacie radę. Sączysmark: Źle to podziała na męskość moją, kolego. Czkawka: Zróbcie sobie dzisiaj wolne i po prostu się oswajajcie. Mieczyk: Ty, ale to znaczy, że jak my się zaczniemy kłócić też dostaniemy wolne? Bo zaczniemy. Patrz. Widzisz? Ał. No puść mnie, no! Czkawka: Nie. Nasza czwórka poleci grzecznie na pole pracować dalej. Mówiłem, że ojciec chce niedługo obsiewać. Mieczyk: Ale ja chcę mieć wolne! Ała! Sączysmark: Hoho, łał. Wichurka, kurcze, szybka z ciebie dziewczyna. No bo Hakokieł jest szybki, ale jesteś normalnie jak wichura. Hehe. Ale ty wiesz, że czasem możesz lekko przystopować? Aa! Łuhu! Tak gwałtowna jak swoja pańcia! Ale żarcik. Pomożesz. Astrid: Dobra. Sączysmark ciągle się przechwala jak to wy, Pononciki, ziejecie ogniem. No chłopaku, pokaż co potrafisz. Łał. Trochę to było niebezpieczne, ale jakie piękne. Sączysmark: Okej, to co? Myślisz, że jesteś dobra? To daj trochę czadu panienko. Łaa! Oj, masz ty w sobie ten ogień. Astrid: No to tak, rozpiętość skrzydeł zupełnie w porządku, nie grzejesz mi się za bardzo, ogon przyjazny. Drzewo! Łał. Hakokieł, ja nie wiedziałam, że ty tak umiesz, a ty wiedziałeś, że umiesz? O, mogę się założyć, że Sączysmark nie wiedział. Sączysmark: Łał. Łooł. Łoł. No dziewczyno, fajna jesteś! Ha! Oj, spokojnie mógłbym się przyzwyczaić. Ja cię, jeden strzał i od razu w dziesiątkę. Astrid na stówę tak nie potrafi. Chodź, jeszcze raz! Ej, mała, weź mi się tutaj nie popisuj. Żarcik taki. Popisuj się słonko ile wlezie. Ha! Czkawka: I jak? Jak było? Sączysmark: Wichurka bardzo ładnie lata. No wiesz, jak na dziewczynę i potrafi stopić skałę w jakieś pół sekundy. Co nawet… robi wrażenie. Czkawka: Pół sekundy, proszę, proszę. A jak u Astrid? Astrid: Trzeba przyznać, że Hakokieł faktycznie zionie, łatwo się na nim lata, co ułatwia sprawę jak się nie ma żadnych zdolności. Sączysmark: Właśnie, jak się nie ma żadnych zdolności. Heh. Chwila… Czkawka: Okej, no to można powiedzieć, że ze smokami poszło wam całkiem ładnie. Sączysmark: Ta… łyży... Całkiem ładnie. Tak właśnie to… Czkawka: Czy to znaczy, że może jutro, na przykład, spróbujecie się troszeczke pogodzić? Astrid: Ta, jest szansa. Sączysmark: Zgoda. Skończyliśmy już? Czkawka: 'Małymi kroczkami. Bardzo małymi. 'Śledzik: Trzymaj. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz do kolacji. Musimy się teraz skupić, Księżnisia. Szukamy dowodów. Czegokolwiek co by wyjaśniło, że Wichura i Hakokieł tak się na siebie rzucają. Ślady Śmiertnika, fantastycznie. Wygląda na to, że tu jeszcze wszystko w porządku. A tu mamy Ponocnika. Hm. Nadal spokojny krok. Aaa. Widzisz? I tu się wszystko komplikuje. Czemu akurat tutaj? Może coś, oo… Sztusia, kop! Tak jest, super! Masz tam coś? Oho, wiedziałem! Astrid: A co ty się tak zakradasz? Sączysmark: A nie nic, yy, po prostu… A ty co tam chowasz? Astrid: Czekaj… Ty… To kurczak? Ulubiony kurczak Wichurki. Sączysmark, ty przyszedłeś nakarmić mi smoka? Sączysmark: Heh, co ty? Może… No tak. A ty po co przyszłaś? Śmierdzi mi tu rybą, kochana. Astrid: No dobra, okej, przyniosłam twojemu smoczkowi małe śniadanko. Sączysmark: On uwielbia śniadanka! Astrid, to całkiem, ten… miłe, dzięki. Sączysmark i Astrid: Ty polubiłaś/eś mojego smoka. Sączysmark: Ej, ale nikomu nie mów, dobra? Astrid: Zgoda. Hę? Sączysmark, gdzie są smoki? Sączysmark: '''Hę? '''Mieczyk: Zrobiliśmy w życiu masę durnowatych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie zgubiliśmy smoka. W sensie całego. Szpadka: Oj, bardzo nas rozczarowałaś młoda damo. Astrid: Och… Czkawka: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Daleko nie uciekły. Zaraz je znajdziemy. Śledzik: Czekajcie. Czkawka… yy… bo ja chyba wiem gdzie one są. Sączysmark: Trzeba je jakoś rozdzielić. Astrid: No właśnie, a jak sobie zrobią krzywdę? Czkawka: No to słucham, jakieś pomysły? Astrid: Podrzuć mnie tam! Sączysmark: Podrzucisz mnie? Czkawka: Śledzik, skąd wiedziałeś, że smoki tu będą? Śledzik: '''Wiesz, coś mi tu nie grało. Ludzie to ludzie, ale smoki nie powinny się tak na siebie rzucać. Czkawka, tu chodzi o pole. '''Czkawka: Co ty opowiadasz? Pole jak pole. Śledzik: Nie, nie, mylisz się. To jest inne. Czkawka: Smoczy korzeń. Mieczyk: Tylko nie smoczy korzeń. Bardzo, bardzo nie dobrze. Czkawka: O nie, tylko mi nie mów, że wiesz co to smoczy korzeń. Mieczyk: Bladego pojęcia nie mam. Nawet takiego tyci, tyci. Ale „korzeń” to obił mi się kiedyś o uszy. Śledzik: Smoczy korzeń to to samo co ``smoczymiętka, ale działa odwrotnie. Strasznie przyciąga smoki, ale zamiast je uspokoić, sprawia, że… Mieczyk: Że co? Że są w stanie normalnie podrzeć na strzępy? Śledzik: Ładnie powiedziane. Szpadka: No ba. Mieczyk: Brzmi nieźle, a dla ludzi też jest takie coś? Czkawka: Słuchajcie, nie możemy tak ich tam samych zostawić, musimy coś zrobić. Astrid: Wichurka, uspokój się. Patrz, to ja! Nie bój się, wszystko w porządku! Sączysmark: Ya! Aa! One nas kompletnie nie widzą. Musimy jakoś zwrócić ich uwagę. Astrid: Może… Słuchaj, mam taki jeden pomysł, ale jest głupi i ryzykowny! Sączysmark: Tym lepiej! Mów! Astrid: Wichurka! Chcesz się na niego rzucić? Będziesz się musiała rzucić na mnie. Sączysmark: Stój, przyjacielu, ja wiem, że mógłbyś jej spokojnie skopać ogon. Ale jeśli tak bardzo cię ciągnie najpierw musisz mnie załatwić. Śledzik: Czkawka, widzisz to? Co tam się dzieje? Czkawka: Eee… Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale oni chyba próbują działać razem. Astrid: Grzeczna dziewczynka. Sączysmark: Lubię cię ty wielki łbie. Czkawka: Udało się. Dobra, lecimy tam. Tyle, że jak się zbliżymy do korzenia to nasze smoki też oszaleją. Śledzik: No nie, chyba jednak tak nie do końca, Sztukamięs przecież nie oszalała. Czkawka: Czyli co? Mówisz, że korzeń na nią nie działa. Niesamowite. Może to dlatego, że jest głazożerna. Śledzik: Ej, co się dzieje?! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ratunku, one oszalały! Mieczyk: Łoł! Czkawka: Jesteście za blisko korzenia! Lećcie stąd! Szpadka: Lecieć?! Zwariowałeś?! Ech. Mieczyk: Czkawka, co ty? Jest czadowo! Śledzik: Czkawka, lećmy do korzenia! Weź nas osłaniaj! No dalej, mała. Nóżkami sobie pomóż. Mieczyk: Trochę jest strasznie, ale ja chcę jeszcze! Szpadka: Aaaa! Mieczyk: Hahaha. Haha. Szpadka: Hahaha. Mieczyk: Łoł! Czkawka: Przepraszam, sorry, nie miałem wyboru! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ej, co… Mieczyk: … ty! Dawno się tak nie bawiłem! Haha. Czkawka: Śledzik, pośpiesz się. Śledzik: Ona nie da rady sama. Mieczyk: Je! Do ataku! Sączysmark: Astrid, trzeba by jakoś pomóc! Astrid: Ty wiesz, wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam. Sączysmark: No, ale jak tam podlecimy, nasze smoki znowu zaczną walczyć. Astrid: Myślę, że mam niezły pomysł. Sączysmark: A jest głupi i niebezpieczny? Astrid: I do tego jeszcze ciut szalony. Sączysmark: Wchodzę w to! Szpadka: Ha! Mieczyk: 'Ja! Haha! 'Śledzik: Astrid, dzień dobry! Jak miło cię widzieć! Sączysmark: Kogo ty nazywasz Astrid?! Śledzik: Sączysmark? Co jest? A gdzie…? Astrid: Mnie szukasz przypadkiem? Czkawka: Astrid?! A co wy robicie? Astrid: Zamieniliśmy się smokami. Jest szansa, że teraz nie będą się kłócić przy korzeniu. Sączysmark: '''Może sobie wąchać ten swój korzeń, ale Sączysmarka Hakokieł nie zaatakuje. Bo Hakokieł go szanuje. '''Astrid: Dawaj Hakokieł, zrób wiatr! Szpadka: Hehehe. Mieczyk: Łoł. Sączysmark: Ej, co to było? Astrid: W sensie to? Kurcze, nie chce wyjść. Sączysmark: Czekaj, pomogę. Wichurka, wyrzuć kolec! Wiesz gdzie! Czkawka: Łał, to było piękne. Śledzik, dasz sobie radę sam? Śledzik: Jak nie, jak tak? Wywalamy korzeń! Czkawka: I co? Widzieliście co tu się stało? Sączysmark: No pewnie, daliśmy czadu! Czkawka: A no właśnie. Razem. Razem daliście czadu. Astrid i Sączysmark są w stanie współpracować. No kto by pomyślał? Mieczyk: Heh, no nie ja. Ja tam staram się nie myśleć. Astrid: Muszę przyznać, że nieźle sobie radzisz z Wichurką. Sączysmark: No wiesz, tak już mam. Panny na mnie lecą. Astrid: Heh, ta, to na pewno to. Sączysmark: Heh, a tak szczerze to na Hakokle wcale się tak łatwo nie lata. Okej, przyznam się, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Astrid: To ten… Sączysmark, oddasz mi mojego smoka? Sączysmark: Bałem się, że nigdy nie zapytasz. Astrid: Cześć mała i znowu razem. Sączysmark: Ooo, tęskniłeś? Hahaha. Potem się zastanowimy jak wywabić ten babski zapach. Astrid: Hej, Sączysmark. Pokażesz mi jak się rzuca tak jednym, pojedynczym kolcem? Sączysmark: No ja nie wiem czy dasz radę. Może mi najpierw pokażesz ten fajny trik z wiatrem, a ja potem przemyślę sprawę. Astrid: Haha, ty myślisz, że jak bardzo jestem głupia? Sączysmark: A jak bardzo można być? Stoick: Metoda numer trzy. Nie tak widowiskowa jak dwie pierwsze. Czkawka: Ale czasem, jak widać, działa nieźle. Stoick: Hahahaha. en:A Tale of Two Dragons (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze